Waking up: Bladebreakers
by Akumashef
Summary: ever wonder how Kai wakes up the Bladebreakers? well now you can know! First out of a series!


Hello, I am Akumashef. This is my first actual story on so please be kind and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Beyblade and make no money from this story.

Waking up: Bladebreakers.

By: Akumashef

Six O' clock in the morning and the sun was already beginning to bathe mt. Fuji in it's glittering light. Brilliant light somehow found it's way through closed drapes and fell on the sleeping form of Kai. The once sleeping enigma now rubbed sleep from his eye's before quickly slamming his fist down on a ringing clock. Kai hated mornings, to be more specific he hated his morning chore of waking his fellow bladers. Begrudgingly Kai climbed out of bed to dress himself in his usual baggy jeans and muscle shirt. Dreading the task ahead Kai walked down the hallway of the Granger Dojo, only to find grandpa Granger seated in the tea room.

"Mornin' my man" Grandpa Granger said enthusiastically. Kai frowned slightly and gave a light 'hn' as his response. Kai briskly walked past Grandpa Granger and into the kitchen to retrieve the items required for his daily task: Two chilli peppers, and some ice. Walking from the kitchen Kai was stopped by Grandpa Granger who handed him a Kendo practice sword.

"What's your game old man?" Kai asked dubiously. Grandpa Granger did nothing more than smile mischievously and turn back to the news. Kai inwardly smiled at the old mans gesture. Grandpa Granger never woke up the Bladebrakers, but he never missed a chance to help Kai afflict agony upon them in their sleeping state. Kai would never admit it but he truly did enjoy Grandpa Granger's evil little ideas.

'First up will be Max.' Kai thought blandly. The boy like everyone else resided on the second floor and he was usually the easiest to wake up, his room being first on the floor made it only natural that he be woken up first. Kai opened the door and found Max wrapped in the covers, almost as if he were a mummy, and he was surrounded by stuffed animals of every shape and size making the bed look Verey fluffy. Kai set down his things and walked over to where Max lay and pulled on a piece of the orange quilt as hard as he could, making Max spine at a fast pace and stop as the quilt came down over him. Kai waited for a befuddled Max to appear from beneath his blanket; but Kai found no movement, and so he took to shaking the blonds shoulder. Kai had never seen such quick reflexes executed by the blond before now, but he would need to think of that later. Kai was now laying on Max's bed trapped in a bare-hug with a Max no closer to consciousness than he was before, which with Kai in the position he was did not make the Russian enigma happy. Struggling against Max was impossible, but suddenly Max jerked him up so as they were both in a sitting position. Kai clutched to Max's chest like a teddy bear.

"Well Max" Kai grunted. " glade you could join those of us in the real world." Max looked at Kai and reeled back in surprise, letting go of Kai in the proses. "K-kai" Max stuttered but was cut short as Kai growled out "never mind Max just get up." Kai had barely left the room with his equipment when Max had begun scrambling out of bed to dress.

Kai Shook his cup of ice as he opened the door to Ray's room across the hall from max's. Ray had fallen asleep on top of the covers the night before and so looked like a cat who had just curled into a ball for a nap. The scene was cute but Kai was in no mood for kindness and so he aimed the cup for Ray's head and tossed the half melted ice over the Neko-Jin. When the water made contact with the Blader Ray leapt from bed with a howl of confusion and surprise then hit the floor with a hard thud. Kai smiled cruelly, but it quickly left the Russians face when Ray climbed back onto his bed shivering and looked at Kai with a gaze asking ' why would you do that?' Kai looked at Ray and then turned on his heals to go to Tyson's room but before he left he looked at Ray and said "rise and shine."

Tyson's room was filthy with clothes strewn all over the place, how he found room to sleep in here Kai would never know, in fact, he didn't know if he even wanted to know. Tyson was laying on his bed in such a way Kai knew would cause back problems for the boy later in life. Tyson was laying with his head on the floor and the rest of him on the bed, which in Kai's opinion looked painful. But Kai wasn't here to learn of Tyson's sleeping habits he was here to wake Tyson of his much needed beauty sleep, so Kai removed the two peppers from his pocket and stuffed them into Tyson's mouth, the peppers were consumed quickly and Kai then backed away slightly and readied the Kendo sword in his right hand. Tyson then sat up so quickly Kai thought Tyson's back would brake from the change in direction before he screamed "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Tyson fell silent as his head made contact with something hard and he fell off the bed. "Welcome to the realm of the living Tyson, now get up" Kai said sarcastically before leaving a scathing Tyson alone in his room. Kai headed back to the tea room to figure out what the weather would be like during the teams training.

Please review and tell me what you think PLEASE!!!


End file.
